Fifteen years lost
by gottabepatchcipriano
Summary: Sam cumple quince años, y sus padres le regalan un viaje en crucero de cuatro semanas. En el , conoce a un chico, ¿Qué ocurrirá después de que se entregue a el?
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY COMO ESTAN:D? bueno yo aqui ando ejejeppp:P, les traigo un one shoot que me inspire de una cancion triste y preciosa D: yo lloré , si quieren saber la cancion preguntenme, ya que lo hice por el argumento de la cancion xdddd, ni icarly ni sus personajes ni la canshion es mia, kiss.**

Es oficial he cumplido quince años. A partir de ahora tendre más libertad ... creo.

Mis padres me habían regalado por mi cumpleaños un crucero por el caribe, creo que sera emocionante, estoy muy nerviosa, tiene que ser genial, amo el mar, los delfines, las olas y los pajaros, amo los barcos, y los chicos en playeras que estan buenorros.

Subia al barco, cuando tropece con un chico, se me cayó la maleta al suelo y se abrio desparramando toda mi ropa por la cuestecita de subida a la entrada del gran barco .

—Yo, lo siento mucho...—dijo tartamudeando.

—Pues mira por donde vas ¡ Imbécil ! —dije sofocada, toda la ropa había caido al suelo y la gente comenzaba a quejarse de mi presencia en medio del camino de entrada.

Cuando levante la vista lo vi, era guapisimo.

El chico era castaño, de ojos a juego, piel blanca y amplia sonrisa. Llevaba una polera azul a rayas blancas, unos jeans ajustados y unas converses negras con un cordon a cada color.

—Te ayudo ven aquí.—dijo empezando a guardar mis ropas, en un momento cogió mi ropa interior y me ruborice.

—Eso mejor... Como que lo guardo yo.—dije avergonzada, el me sonrio cosa que me desconcerto.

—Bien, me llamo Fredward Benson, Freddie para los amigos.—dijo sonriendome. En ese momento, no sabia que habia conocido el nombre y apellido causante de mi desgracia.

—Bien Fredward, ayudame a terminar de guardar la ropa, la gente me mira raro.—dije sonriendo ya mas tranquila.

—Hey, dije Freddie para los amigos.—dijo sonriendo.

—Por eso, yo no soy tu amiga, me acabas de conocer.—

—Tienes un punto—dijo sin dejar de sonreir.—¿Y tu como te llamas?—pregunto el curioso.

—Samantha Puckett, dime Sam, o estas muerto.—dije sonriendo.

—Bien Sam, vamos a entrar o nos empezaran a tirar piedras.—dijo freddie sonriendo, asenti y entramos al barco.

Ese día firme mi sentencia de muerte.

Pase unas cuatro semanas geniales, conoci mas a este chico hasta el punto de enamorarme locamente de el.

Nos fuimos conociendo y descubri que su color favorito era azul, amaba las rayas, su numero favorito era el ocho, y le gustaban más las rubias—Jejeje—pensaba yo en mi cabeza malevolicamente.

Llego el momento en que me entregue a el, y el a mi, fue algo bonito, pero no quiero dar detalles.

Al despertar, un pequeño bahul me esperaba junto con una nota, en la que ponia '' Te amo princesa, no abras el bahul hasta que llegues a casa '' y por primera vez en mi vida , hice caso.

Cuando el viaje termino, sali corriendo a los brazos de mi madre, Pam se veía feliz de volver a verme, y Simon igual, ambos eran mis padres, Melannie mi hermana Gemela, habia venido a verme, no me la esperaba, pues ella no vino de viaje junto a mi por que estaba estudiando en una escuela de verano en londres.

De repente recorde el bahúl y fuí corriendo a abrirlo.

Al abrirlo , me lleve no una sorpresa muy agradable, era una flor marchita y una simple nota doblada.

Al abrirla leí su contenido y el mundo se me vino abajo, ese día, el día que me entregue al estúpido ese, le entregue mi alma al diablo.

Tire la nota al suelo y desmaye.

¿Quiéren saber que ponia?.

''Bienvenida al mundo del Sida''.

**Dios, que trágico y extraño me quedo o.o**

**espero que os haya gustado aunque sea triste y raro, un beso:)**


	2. NOTA DE AUTORA

**HOLA! bueno esto es solo una nota de autora por que vi que muchos ayer se quedaron con la duda xdd primero que nada me EXPRESE MALAMENTE no me inspire solo que cojí el argumento de una cancion xddddd abajo lo pongo en la nota de autora esperad :**

**preguntenme, ya que lo hice por el argumento de la cancion xdddd****, eso lo puse en la nota de autora por lo visto me exprese malamente D: siento mucho haberlos liado de verdad, el argumento la cojí de la cancion i le inclui cuando conoce a freddie i eso , cambie algunas cosas, pero el argumento es el de la cancion.**

**segundo, yo no tengo sida DDDDD: por si algunos lo pensaron, sera que lo di a entender intencionalmente, lo siento mucho enserio, no quise hacerles creer eso o.o**

**Para los que preguntaron la cancion, no me comi mucho el nombre con el titulo del one shot , se llama quince años perdidos de porta.**

**otra cosa, en la historia , Si freddie con perdon queda de hijo de **** ya que el es el que tenia el sida y lo pego, seddie transmitio sida o.o**

**y bueno, no pensaba seguirla, pero si quereis que la siga la sigo:)**

**y ya de paso aprobecho esto para decir que en I'm pregnant, pronto actualizare, solo esperen D: siento tardar enserio, es que no ando muy inspirada ultimamente :( pero juro que pronto actualizare vale:D? un besito a todos:)!**


End file.
